


A Cold Comfort

by smileyjunior



Category: The Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: On a cold rainy night Lyric provides refuge for Bullet.
Relationships: Lyric & Rachel "Bullet" Olmstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshaHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaHawke/gifts).



The cold night air was biting at Bullet’s skin, as she grabbed her jacket and hugged it tighter to her body. Up ahead she saw the dying flames of a trash can fire and speed walked towards it to take advantage of some of the warmth it could provide. She didn’t even try to put her hands out towards the fire, she didn’t want to untuck herself from the small warmth she had granted when she hugged her jacket closer. So she just stood by the dying flames, appreciating the warmth for the moment.

Bullet hadn’t eaten a square meal in a few days now. Food had sort of fallen off her list of priorities, but she was definitely paying for that now. As she tried to think of what she could do, rain started to fall lightly at first, but soon enough it was pouring and the fire’s already short lifespan had been cut out entirely.

“Shit!” She needed to find cover. Quickly she ran down the street and stood on the stoop of a brick building that had small coverage up its cement stairs. Nearly slipping and falling Bullet regained her balance, and made it up the stairs. She shivered, the rain soaked through her jacket and her breath came out is little visible wisps.

She wracked her brain trying to think of a place she could go, when suddenly “B?”

Bullet jumped, Lyric was behind her. She had come from the building. “Damn girl,” Bullet tried to collect herself, play it off as cool. “Scared me.”

“Sorry! It’s just... you’re soaked! You must be freezing.” Bullet nodded. “Come on, I know someplace not too far away. You’ll love it.”

“You sure?” Her heart was racing, hopeful and happy.

“Yeah, c’mon!” Lyric held out her hand, and tentatively Bullet took it. 

Lyric ran through the rain, Bullet right behind her. They came to an old looked office building, and went around the back. Lyric jiggled the door handle a bit until it opened and she waved Bullet inside. She took her down the hall and through a set of double doors. There was a table and a couch, and a door leading to a bathroom on the left. “Whoever worked here, they like, must still pay the water bill or something. The bathrooms right there, you can take a hot shower and change.” 

“No shit?” said Bullet smiling. “Yeah I’ll just... yeah okay.”

Bullet went into the bathroom and closed the door. Slowly she peeled off her wet cold clothes, hanging her jacket on the doorknob. She turned on the knob in the shower and the water sprayed down, steam rising from the stream. She smiled and stepped underneath it, allowing the water to warm her bones and run over her body. Bullet didn’t know how long she was there, but by the time she got out it never felt like she’d been stuck in freezing rain. 

When she came out she saw Lyric had pulled the table up to the couch, and there was a brown bag with her. “Look what I have...” said Lyric putting an arm in the bag and pulling out a white container “Chinese! We can split it B, c’mon!”

Elated, Bullet settled down on the couch next to Lyric and started eating. They poked at each other with the chopsticks and laughed having fun. Lyric pulled out some blanket stored in a closet and wrapped them around each other. When they had had their fill, they nuzzled into the couch and sat together.

“It’s good to see you Lyric.” said Bullet.

“Yeah?” Lyric asked smiling.

Bullet nodded snuggling into her closer, “I love seeing you.”

“You’re not too bad yourself B.” Lyric teased. 

“These are some pretty great digs.”

“Right? It’s a great place to come. Twitch actually told me about it. I wouldn’t have seen you tonight if I didn’t fight with Twitch tonight though. He’s back at the hotel I think. I wish he’d stop playing games.” Bullet swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn’t want to talk about him. “He really is incredible. And he’s getting ready to go off to LA and make something of himself. God... I love him. I love him so much Bullet.”

“Why?” The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Lyric sat up and away from her looking hurt. “Why do you love him Lyric? He keeps treating you like shit! Why can’t you be with someone who actually cares about you?!”

“Twitch cares about me!” said Lyric slowly getting to her feet.

“Does he?” asked Bullet standing up too. “Because the way he sleeps around with skanks before crawling back to you is a funny way of showing it.”

“Fuck you B!” Lyric screamed, tears in her eyes. “What the fuck do you know about love?!”

“I know—” Bullet stopped herself, heart longing for the beautiful girl she had made cry. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away. “I’m getting out of here.” She stormed off to the bathroom and retrieved her wet clothing stuffing it into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Without saying goodbye she left.

Bullet walked back out into the freezing rain, the cold hitting her in the face. Not knowing where she was going, she walked and welcomed the rain on her skin, cleansing her of the sadness that had filled her heart so suddenly.


End file.
